Seeman
Seeman is a GMod Monster introduced by KernCoreVideos. The seeman. *SEE?* Seeman's appearance is similar to an ordinary RED Demoman. However, he has several traits and abilities at his disposal that take him out of normal territory and up to the status of a GMod Monster. It is widely known that there is many more than one Seeman in existence, but only the original has the assistance of Seeldier, as well as the See-Beam. The many copies are also not as powerful, and tend to be treated as cannon fodder. His themes are "The Penguins of Madagascar theme song" and sometimes when he SEEs something , "Grinder" from Command & Conquer Red Alert 2, followed by a tossing Scatman-like dance by Seeman himself, or Seeldier. "SEE?" Seeman seems to have a vocabulary focused mainly around the word "see," using this word at the same time as his signature face (see picture) as his introduction. He also uses this expression and vocalization when he, quite literally, points something out to any given audience, be it one person or many. These things that he points out are often completely unrelated to anything that has been happening in the immediate area as of late but with exceptions here and there. One of his other main traits is his capability to start flailing wildly in the air to heavy metal music; an exaggerated version of his signature expression present on his face. Seeldier Seeldier himself appears to be an average helmetless BLU Soldier, but he has an enormous head. He has his friend Seeman's tendency to say "See" from time to time, while pointing at something, much like him. His main ability consists in dancing to the music "Grinder" from Command & Conquer, Red Alert 2 when he feels threatened. Anything that touches him will explode violently after the dance. This explosion is so strong it can even kill Painis Cupcake in a single hit. He's the best friend of Seeman, and has helped him defeat Painis Cupcake and Christian Brutal Sniper. It is unknown why he didn't help Seeman defeat Dic Soupcan, who has successfully defeated Seeman. Abilities When threatened or intimidated, Seeman shows three primary defense mechanisms. The first is his capability to expand his body parts to ludicrous size while at the same time buffing the given body part's physical strength, resulting in punches/kicks capable of sending large objects flying or even causing things to explode. His second is rather simple; when incapacitated or downed, Seeman will attempt to avert his assailant's attention by pointing something out to them that is beside or behind them. Once their attention is turned, Seeman can make his counterattack. This defense sometimes works in conjunction with his third defense: calling on a fellow "see"-sayer, Seeldier, to assist him in battle at any time. It may be possible that Seeman is more powerful than initially thought - in a few videos, he's seen firing the powerful See-Beam from his mouth that can destroy a lot of things with little effort. One possibility is that his powers increase every time he says "see." However given that he doesn't simply say "see" repetitively to increase his power, this explanation would include some restrictions. Another ability, is his protection against the Stone Gaze from Snyphurr. While it does petrify him, this makes three other Seemen, known situationally as "Rainbow Tasters," to appear and cause an enormous counterattack that can petrify his offender. Then they unpetrify Seeman, thus making his Stone gaze immunity effective. Weaknesses Seeman's intelligence is very low. He can barely understand when someone is threatening him to death, and this usually leads to the attacker to take the initiative. He also lacks any way to effectively attack at range; the See-beam has low accuracy, it's "small" and takes up time to charge. Seeldier lacks anything apart from his dance to defend himself. This means attacking before he dances, or with a ranged, weapon can effectively defeat him. Defeating him however may bring the anger of Seeman. Quotes "SEE!!" (The same word that Seeman says almost every time he speaks) "AHAHAHAHA!!!" "You're weak, I'm strong!" External Links Seeman VS Painis Cupcake Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes